harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Owen (ToT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"What's up? You're up early!" *"You're looking well!" *"Hey!" 'Chat' *'Player Healthy:' "You're looking well!" *'Player Tired:' "Hey, you look tired. Don’t overwork yourself." *'About Mine:' "You should bring some food with you when you go mining. It’d be bad news if you fainted way down in there." *'Birthday:' "Happy birthday. I hope you have a great day!" *"Happy birthday." *'Engaged:' "I heard you were getting married. Nice!" *'Your child is an infant:' "Babies seem really fragile. I'm kind of scared to hold them." *'Your child starts crawling: '"Your kid is crawling around already? Nice!" *'Your child starts walking:' "So your kid is walking, eh? Look out! They can get into all sorts of trouble at that age!" *'Your child starts talking:' "Ohhh, Child began talking? It must be fun when they learn to talk." *'Your child grows up:' "Your kid really reminds me of you, player!" *'Jin and Anissa get married:' "Anissa and Dr. Jin got married. Those two seem real similar." *'Anissa and Jin have a baby: '"I heard Anissa and Jin had a kid. That kid will grow up to be a genius." *'Calvin and Phoebe get married:' "Phoebe and that newcomer, Calvin got married. They'll be happy together." *'Toby and Renee get married: '"Renee and Toby got married! He seems out of it, but he takes care of business." *'Candace and Julius get married: '"Julius and that Candace girl got married. She seems really quiet. I hope they get along." *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"I heard Candace and Julius had a kid. Julius'll be a silly.... I mean, a doting parent!" 'Seasonal' *'Spring:' "I just can't keep my mind on work when spring comes!" Summer: *"I like summer. I get pumped when it's hot!" *"Summer is ending soon. I don't want it to end." *'Fall:' "The air is drier and comfortable in the Fall." Winter: *"It's getting colder. Be careful not to catch a cold." *"There's still some snow, but spring is coming." 'Weather' *'Sunny:' "Good weather makes me feel great! I feel like something good is going to happen to me when the weather’s sunny like this!" *'Cloudy Day:' **"It gets a bit cooler when it's cloudy." **"I don't like cloudy weather so much. It should either be sunny or stormy! Cloudy weather just seems so wishy-washy." *'Typhoon:' "What? Are you scared? Hahaha, don't worry! I'm right here!" 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "Wow! This is perfect! I love it! Thanks!" *'Liked:' "Thanks! I really like it! It's great!" *'Neutral:' "Thanks!" *'Disliked:' "Dang. I appreciate the thought, but this is a pretty lousy gift." *'Hated:' "I hate this. Are you trying to insult me?" 'Heart Lines' *'0 Heart(s):' "You don't know your limits at first. Keep at it, though, and you may even surprise yourself!" *'1 Heart:' "You're a lot tougher than I thought! Keep at it! I’m pulling for you!" *'2 Hearts:' "I love relaxing after a hard day's work. I work hard, but relax harder, haha!" *'3 Hearts:' "I usually go out to the mines. It's fun how many things you can dig up. You should try it, too!" *'4 Hearts:' "Nothing goes well when you’re feeling depressed." *'5 Hearts:' "I lost my parents when I was young, and my grandpa has cared for me ever since. I want to become a good blacksmith to repay him." *'6 Hearts:' "I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I can barely concentrate on work." *'7 Hearts:' "If you fell for some other guy, Player, I don't know how I'd feel about that..." ' *'8 Hearts (Female):' "You're one heck of a woman, Player! Uhh....sorry was that awkward?" *'8 Hearts (Male/Married):' "What's my type? Hmm. I like girls who are independent and like to work hard. I can't see myself being with anyone who's afraid of an honest day's work." *'9 Hearts (Female):' "I want to see you all the time. I don't know what to do with myself. *'10 Hearts (Female):' "I'm pretty nuts about you, Player. Sorry it that’s a little forward. Subtlety's not a really my strong suit." *'10 Hearts (Male/Married):' "Whatever I do, I don't want to have any regrets. You only get one chance in life, and I wanna make sure I live it to the fullest!" 'Festivals' *'Flower Festival:' "Seems like a lot of people like the Flower Festival, huh?" *'Ocean Festival (Day):' "I'm gettin' myself a nice tan!" *'Firefly Festival:' "Hey! I've been looking forward to this since this morning!♫ I don't really understand emotional stuff. ...But it just feels nice. Those lights are soothing. They're gone now. I hope that we can see them again next year. Thanks for today." *'Starry Night Festival:' "Hey! It's always so cold on nights like these. Why don't you get a little closer? Otherwise, you'll catch a cold. I'll never forget this starry sky that I saw with you. Good night!" *'New Year's Wish:' "My wish is to be able to laugh with you for many, many years!" 'Marriage ' *'Proposal:' "...Man, isn't it usually the guy’s job to do this proposing thing? I was planning to give you that, Player... But anywho, are you sure that you want to marry me? Thanks! I'm so happy I could dance! My heart is racing!" *'Engaged:' "Well? You ready to get married?" *'Player Passes Out:' "Player, you idiot. You worked until you collapsed! My heart almost stopped." *'Player Pregnant:' "I'm gonna be a father! I don't really know what to say... I hope our kid is big and strong, though!" *'After Player Gives Birth:' "You did a great job, Player! You're one tough cookie!" *'After Child Learns to Crawl:' "Heh, babies are so cute when they crawl around!" *'After Child Learns to Walk:' "Child is walking around a lot now! I'm just worried that our kid'll just wander off somewhere!" *'After Child Learns to Talk:' Child talked! That's amazing! Hm, what words should we teach our kid first...? "Hammer"? "Lumber"? *'After Child Enters Final Stage of Growth:' "Our kid seems almost grown up now!" 'Transcript' 'First Gift Event (2 Hearts)' Owen: "Hey, good morning!" (Pulls out a Silver Ore) "I found this at Garmon Mine yesterday. It's for you." Thank you. (The player takes a Silver Ore) Owen: "I'm glad that you like it. Maybe you can make an accessory with it. See you around." No thanks... N/A 'Lunch Date with Owen' Jake: "Hello. Want to get lunch?" Player: (Nods just as Owen comes in.) Owen: "Hey, you came! Let's sit down and have some lunch." Player: (Nods) (Screen fades to black) Player: (Shrug happily. A heart appears above her head then she pumps her fist.) (Orange musical notes above each other's head) Owen: "Um, Player, I'm trying to be a gentleman here, don't you at least want some acknowledgement from others? What, are you worried everybody is looking at us?" I'm a little self-conscious = Positive answer Owen: "Haha, I'm sorry! You're pretty brave Player. That’s why I like you!" (A big red heart appears above each other's head) (Screen fades to black.) Owen: "Thank you for coming today. I had such a good time. I want to thank you. I hope we can do this again. See you!" I don't care! = Negative answer "Um, Player, I'm trying to be a gentleman here, don't you at least want some acknowledgement from others?" Confession Owen: "I'm no good at saying fancy things, so I'll just tell it to you straight: I’m in love with you." I'm delighted! Owen: "Yes! That means... you love me! I love you! We love we each other! This is great. I'm so relieved! See you around." I can't stay the same. "Huh, so you don't feel the same... Well, what can I do? I'll get over it, I guess...See you around." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes